


Feeding and Feeling

by RiYuYami, verzisphere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Chubstuck, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby!dave, this is john's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verzisphere/pseuds/verzisphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't accustomed to staying in a household with near constant food access and huge homecooked meals, so when he spends the night at John's he goes a bit overboard. John isn't quite displeased with the results. </p><p>AKA silly one-shots about John trying to prank Dave into stuffing himself, only to find out that he really likes the results on his best bro and Dave gets into it. Idea and art by verzisphere, written by riyuyami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on verzisphere's idea: http://verzisnsfwblog.tumblr.com/post/106077761604/ticktockgodhero-said-share-it-please-i-dont 
> 
> I'm the one who wrote the one-shots you're gonna read (you can also find these on my ticktockgodhero tumblr account), but he drew the pictures you'll see.

“Not that I’m trying to sound ungrateful or anything about this… but are you sure that your dad is totally aces with me staying the whole weekend with you? Like, he’s not gonna flip his shit seeing me there because you derped and forgot to say anything, right?”   
  
You laugh a bit at Dave’s question as you open the door to your house, letting him in first. “My dad doesn’t care at all, he loves when there are guests.”   
  
“Or maybe he’s just happy that he found someone who can babysit your sorry ass.” Dave smirks, making you roll your eyes.   
  
“Hahaha, shut up and sit on the couch. What did you bring for us to watch today?”   
  
“Breaking Bad, you and me are gonna watch it finally.” He says as he sits down on the couch, digging into his backpack.   
  
“Dude, I can’t, my dad will kick my ass if he sees me watching it. I mean, for God’s sakes! They melt a body in a bath tub! I think... you mentioned it before, right?”   
  
Dave snorts, pulling out the DVDs he brought. “It’s not that bad, come on, he didn’t complain when we watched Game of Thrones.”   
  
You sigh loudly, that was true, and that show had lots of boobs and death in it. “Fine, but if he gets mad, it’s your fault.” You grab the DVDs from him and go to put in the first disc, hearing him chuckle behind you. You roll your eyes again, throwing the remote at him as you head for the kitchen. You know he caught it, you don’t even have to turn around to check.

You find your dad in the kitchen, working away at preparing dinner, ooh, looks like you’re having prime rib tonight, you’ll have to ask Dave if he likes that. “Hey Dad.” You greet him, going to the fridge to grab some drinks.   
  
“Ah, hello son! Is your friend David staying the night still?” He asks, turning to look at you.   
  
“Yep, you said he could stay the whole weekend, and it is a three day weekend, remember? No school on Monday.”   
  
“Ah, well make sure he behaves.” He hands you a bowl of chips and a bowl of dip. “Here’s something to snack on.”   
  
You nod, smiling a bit. “Thanks Dad.” You walk back out and put the chips and dip on the coffee table, handing a soda to Dave. He say thanks and starts up the show.   
  
As you and your best bro watched (though you spent more time questioning things and wondering when this moment you heard about would happen and what characters would die), you guys worked on the snacks your dad brought out to ‘tie you over until dinner’.   
  
You said thanks when Dad brought more food in, and munch on a few things, but you weren’t that hungry. You know your dad loves to keep busy in the kitchen preparing things while he worked on a meal or a baked good, but he really didn’t need to make so many snacks. Though, you don’t hear Dave complaining.   
  
Hell, he seems to be enjoying himself over there, working on some snicker doodle cookies that were made yesterday when your dad was suppose to be doing some paperwork. “Are you hungry or something, Dave?” You tease, watching him take a drink from his third can of coke.   
  
He pauses and glances over. “Huh? Oh, yeah, don’t really get to eat like this at home. Basically, at Casa del Strider, it’s every man for himself and you’ve gotta find whatever to eat. Bro can’t cook worth shit and neither can I, plus I just eat whatever I find.”   
  
“Well, are you having fun with my dad’s endless supply of before-dinner nourishment?” You say, the grin on your face probably suggests snark.   
  
Dave scoffs and pushes you over. “Shove it, Egbert. Not all of us are blessed with a loving father who doesn’t know when to stop being loving.”  
  
“Don’t eat too much, Dad’s making prime rib for dinner, which usually means he’s got awesome side dishes to go with it.”   
  
Dave pauses while grabbing another cookie. “Hmm… eh, I’ll survive.” And he pushes the cookie between his lips. You sigh, shaking your head, returning to the screen to watch Walter White get pissed off with someone about something.   
  
–

Around six-ish, you hear yours and Dave’s names being called from the kitchen to come in and eat. Looks like Dad decided to prepare a damn feast tonight, but he usually does that when there are guests involved, even though you only have one.   
  
Dave looks a bit overwhelmed as he sits down. “Holy sh- crap, Mr. Egbert. You feedin’ the third world or somethin’ here?”   
  
Your dad laughs a bit at this as he sits down and starts putting food on both of your plates. “I just figured a growing boy like you deserves a home cooked meal.” You translate that as ‘I don’t trust the filth your questionable older brother puts into your system’.

  
You thank your dad for the food and start to eat, watching Dave as he almost just digs right in with no grace. Wow, what the hell does he even eat at home if he’s drooling like a dog over a meal like this? Hm, if you go over to Dave’s place, you might need to have your dad pack you a bunch of good food so you don’t have to eat something that’s a crappy microwave dish or a bag of gross Doritos.   
  
You’re a bit surprised when Dave actually asks for seconds, though it’s more of a quiet mumble. You want to laugh, you rarely see Dave being embarrassed so this is funny, especially since it’s over something as simple as asking for a bit more food.   
  
“You don’t have to be nervous.” You snicker at him, only to get two fingers stabbed at your ribs. “Ow! Dave!”   
  
“Shut up, John.” You think he’s glaring at you from behind his shades but the little blush on his cheeks prevents it from being scary (as if him glaring is ever scary). You chuckle a bit, rubbing where he jabbed you, before going back to eating.   
  
–  
  
After dinner, you and Dave went back to finishing the first season of Breaking Bad, then you got to pick what to watch next. You happily put in the Simpons, which the two of you could easily just watch and joke about without Dave getting annoyed about your questions.   
  
Your dad still offers snacks, to which you do your best to decline (but munched on a few things anyway) and Dave accepts happily. You don’t know how he was eating all that, but you soon realized that he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was shoving into his mouth, heck, you watched him attempt to eat a coaster, which he thought was a cookie.   
  
Of course you laughed when he bit down and bitched about it, it was freaking hilarious and your prankster’s gambit went up, even if you weren’t the cause of the attempted coaster eating. Dave was a bit more careful after that, though he kept snacking away, like it wasn’t a big deal.   
  
You sort of wondered if he’d ever reach his limit or if he’d even notice. Apparently you got through the fifth season of the Simpsons and he doesn’t even fucking notice he ate a whole bowl of Chex-Mix by himself. And half the contents of the table as well, holy shit.    
  
Around midnight, Dad comes downstairs and tells you guys to get to bed, no late night shenanigans apparently. You and Dave make it up to your room; he grabs some clothes and goes to change in the bathroom while you get into your pajamas in the privacy of your own room.   
  
Slipping into shorts and a shirt, you hear a knock at the door. “It’s safe to come in; you won’t be seeing three moons tonight.” You laugh at your own stupid joke.   
  
“Whoa, that’d be a hell of an astronomical event. Get Jade on the phone, she’s gonna wanna be all up in that sauce.” You hear Dave say as the door opens. You turn around, about to retort with a witty reply, only to make a choked snort sound.   
  
Well, you weren’t expecting to see this sight in your life. Dave walks into your room in his pajamas, but they look a little… small on him. You finally notice just how much he’s packed into his gut, a view that, before, was blocked by his stupid red hoodie he wore all day.  
  
You know Dave’s a pretty lean guy, comes with all that parkour crap he does with his brother, but wow, he’s got a gut on him! His tight shirt is riding up on him a little, giving you a slight glimpse of skin between the hem of the shirt and where the waistband of his pants is resting under his stomach for comfort. He looks so weird like this; it was a bit shocking, and kinda funny. But you shouldn’t talk, you’re not exactly the most fit guy in the world when it comes to your own tum, but still, this is Dave you’re looking at!  
  
“Yo, John,” You glance at his face, “my eyes are up here, dude.” He says, looking annoyed. You can’t tell if he's actually annoyed at you for looking or at himself, but he’s not addressing the obvious swell of his stomach for unconsciously going overboard on all that food this evening.   
  
“Ah, yeah, hahaha.” You watch him lay down on your bed before you get in next to him. “Night, Dave.”

“Night, John.” He say before pulling the blanket up to his chest, taking off his shades and handing them to you to put on the nightstand with your glasses.

As you snuggle into your pillow, happy to not hear any comments from Dave about sleeping under a Con Air poster, you do hear something else from him. It sounds sort of like grumbling and he keeps shifting until he’s on his back. You glance over your shoulder, seeing him push the blanket off his torso. “Fuck…” He hisses quietly, putting his hands on his stomach.   
  
You notice that it’s making quiet sounds, though it’s obvious that those are stomach pain sounds, he must have really pushed his limit. You can’t help the small chuckle as you roll over, though he’s glaring at you when you make eye contact. “It’s not funny, John.”   
  
“I know, but I think I might have told you at one point to take it easy. You didn’t have to eat everything Dad put out on the coffee table.”   
  
“I know, but I was hungry…” He huffs, rubbing the bump he was sporting.   
  
“And totally not paying attention, right?” You add, and he pauses, but nods. You chuckle. “Do you need some help?”   
  
“Not from you, you’re just gonna make fun of me.”   
  
You scoff and push his hands away and put a pillow on his stomach. “Just lay on your side and press the pillow to you stomach. That helps me sometimes when my dad decides that I need to taste test all his new cakes in one setting.”   
  
Dave seems reluctant and rolls over. You lay there for ten minutes, hearing his stomach grumbling and gurgling, along with small sounds from Dave that are obviously annoyed comments. You start to laugh a little, reaching over and giving him a poke.

“Ow, fuck off, Egbert!” He swats your hand but you quickly poke him again. “Stop it! That hurts.”   
  
“Then you should be more careful when you eat! You had all that food before and after dinner, plus seconds when we actually ate dinner!”   
  
Dave groans as he rolls onto his back. “Shut up, shut up! It was just really good and I know it was stupid to do all that, but damnit, your dad is fuckin’ awesome at culinary fuckin’ arts!”   
  
You sit up and look down at him. “He’ll be happy to hear that, but take it easy next time or you’re gonna be sick.”   
  
“I already feel sick…” He mumbles. You sigh and put on your glasses, turning on the bedside lamp. Dave looks really annoyed and embarrassed, but mostly uncomfortable. You can see from his shifting that his shirt’s moved up more so you can see his belly button now.   
  
You poke his belly button and he grunts. You can’t help but giggle when you do it again and you make the guy let out a belch. “Haha, wait till Rose and Jade hear about this!”   
  
His eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Come on man! That’s not cool, please don’t tell them!”   
  
You’re about to poke him again when you see that he actually looks distressed about that. You sigh and roll your eyes for the umpteenth time today. “Fine, I won’t tell them, but you really need to settle your gut down, it sounds angry.”   
  
“It feels angry.”   
  
“Hm, okay, the pillow trick didn’t work and I don’t have a heating pad, can I rub it for you? That helps me sometimes.”   
  
Dave frowns but nods. You push his shirt up over the curve and slowly start to rub the swollen stomach. Your friend is blushing lightly as he watches your hands. He feels really hard and packed, poor guy ate way too much. You actually feel a bit sorry for him, but luckily for him, you’re here to help!   
  
Since you know that it will probably take a bit to help his stomach ease up enough to a dull ache he can sleep through, you chat with him on some game you’ve been playing, though he comments and says it sounds like it will be overly popular for a week and end up dying because people draw too much porn of the characters.   
  
Not a nice comment, but it is better then hearing Dave bitch about his stomach pains. You did push down on his stomach when he said this, making him belch again. It helps him with his pain, but he punches you in the hip for it. You ignore his Negative-Nancy attitude as you continued to rub. 

  
  
It took about half an hour, but you finally rubbed his stomach enough to get him to pass out. You sigh, smiling a little at him before turning off the light and trying to go to sleep, not knowing that this would happen through the whole weekend.   
  
–

“Are you overheating in that hoodie at all, Dave?” You asked, though you know why he’s wearing it, even though it’s actually warm enough today to walk around in a t-shirt.   
  
He blushes, turning his head away. “Shut up, you know why it’s staying on.”   
  
You can’t help the grin that spreads on your face, yes, you know why he won’t take it off. Under it is a slightly softer Dave, who doesn’t seem to even bother rejecting your invitations to come over, even though he knows that he’s just gonna end up stuffed. After all, he’s been coming over almost every weekend for the past two months since that night.   
  
“You know,” you speak up, grinning at him, “I was thinking we could have a z-rated movie marathon at my place, I got my Netflix account working again.”   
  
Dave sighs and nods, giving you a knowing look that only makes you laugh. He’s probably gonna need another pair of jeans soon.   
  
END


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Dave,” You sit down at your desk, looking at the blond who is doodling in one of his school notebooks, “I’ve got a question.”   
  
“And I probably have an answer, so what is it?” He asks, glancing at you for a moment.   
  
You grin a bit. “How about this Friday, I come over to YOUR place?”

Dave stops drawing and slowly turns his head to look at you. “John, did your brain finally rot into a gross liquid mush after so many years of watching shitty B-movies? Why the hell do you want to come to my place?”   
  
“Because I think you’re probably tired to coming over to my house and dealing with this.” You reach over, ready to poke his belly. He is quick to grab your wrist.   
  
“How many times have I told you to stop poking me?” He huffs at you.   
  
You just stick your tongue out at him. “I totally can poke you; you use to poke my stomach all the time.”

“That’s because you weren’t trying to hide your gut.”   
  
You scoff, leaning over and smirking. “You still bitter about not being able to fit into those stupid skinny jeans of yours anymore, big guy?”   
  
He pushes at you, glaring. “I swear to God, Egbert…”  
  
You laugh a little, giving him a slight shove in return. “Yeah, yeah, I’m terrible. But come on, I never get to go over to your place. And you have a huge collection of video games we could play. Plus, I could bring over something my dad will make this week.”   
  
Dave sighs loudly, running a hand through his hair. “Fine, whatever, you can come over to my damn place. But if you get scarred for life by large, foam dick noses and felt asses in your face, it’s your own fault.”

Again, you laugh. “Whatever, I’m not scared of your brother’s sex toys. Give your bro a heads up that I’m coming over, okay?”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll tell him. At least with you coming over, I won’t have to worry about over eating.” Dave mumbles, going back to drawing dicks and his weird little characters. You grin to yourself, well, you highly doubt that Dave’s going to be in control of what he eats when you come over.   
  
-

You pant hard, exhausted from walking up ten flights of stairs. According to Dave, the elevator broke down the week before. You asked him why and he said it had to do with an experiment with cherry bombs taped to firecrackers. You had asked him not to explain anymore, you got the picture.

“Damnit.” You huff, leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs.   
  
Dave chuckles as he walks past you. “Having a bit of trouble there, John? I thought that you were fit or whatever.”   
  
“Well, haa… I wasn’t really expecting to walk from school to here and then up ten flights of steps. Jeez.” He just shrugs and unlocks a door, ducking down as a green smuppet flies out the door and hits the wall with a squeak.   
  
“I take it your bro is home.” You comment, picking the smuppet up, only for a purple one with crazy orange hair to bop you on the side of the head. “Hey!”   
  
“Well, look who finally came to visit after so long.” You turn, seeing Bro leaning against the doorway, another smuppet in hand.   
  
“Hi, Mr. Strider.” You reply, helping Dave off the floor and handing him the smuppets. “Nice to see you again, my dad says that I’m not allowed to follow anymore of your advice.”   
  
“He is wise to tell you that.” He moves out of the way, letting you and Dave in, though he hit Dave with one of the plush toys, getting a string of curses out of his little brother. Dave pulls you along to his room and slams the door close.   
  
You snicker a little and Dave flips you the bird. “Sit on it and spin, Egbert. So you’re here, what do you want to do?”   
  
“Weeeeellllll…” You sit down on his bed, grinning at the blond as you remove your backpack, “I was thinking we could play Team Fortress 2 for a little bit, kick some guys’ asses, and attempt some of the games your bro has on the Xbox.”   
  
Dave nods, crossing his arms. “Hm, alright, but if we play with his shit, he’ll want to play just to kick our asses and rub it in our faces if he isn’t busy.”

“Awesome!” You exclaim, pulling your laptop out of your bag, along with a Tupperware container. “Guess what I brought~!” You say in a sing-song voice, mostly to be a little shit. Dave glances over, making a face. “Dad made apple cinnamon tarts.” 

“John, if I didn’t know any better, I swear your dad was trying to fatten me up.” Dave say as he sits at his computer. “Are you gonna invite me over for Thanksgiving, only for me to be stripped and thrown into a pan, basted and having stuffing shoved up my b-hole? Like, holy fuck, stuff me more before you throw me in that always pre-heated oven. Probably enough of me to feed the descendants of the Mayflower settlers, and probably enough leftover f-”   
  
“Okay, okay, I get your freaking point, jeez.” You make a face at him before leaning over, handing him the now-opened container. “Just shut your pie hole and have one.”

Dave clucks his tongue, snatching one up and taking a bite before starting up the game. You guys play for a while, Dave eating all but three of the tarts, having lost focus on anything other then trying to set you on fire in the game.   
  
As you sit there, you ponder an idea, a prank, if you will, for you dear best friend. You were gonna stuff him, but by making him unconsciously do it to himself. You’d just… encourage it, in a nonchalant sort of way. Or something like that, you just need to see how this goes. “Hey, can I get some drinks from your kitchen?” You ask after your team, Blu Team, won.   
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah, you can get some if you can get past Bro.” He say, looking over at you before returning to his screen.

Getting off the bed, you head out into the hall and slam against the wall when something flies by. You look, seeing that it was only a paper airplane, looks like Bro is just messing with you. You find him on his futon, tearing up a Game Bro and turning it into paper airplanes. Well, that’s not bad, but you’d personally just burn that shitty magazine. “Hey, uh, Dave’s brother.”

Bro glances over at you, at least you think he does, he didn’t turn his head towards you. “Hey Egbert, you need somethin’?”   
  
“I was just gonna get something to drink. Also, uhh… do you have anything Dave and I could snack on?”   
  
“Check the fridge for drinks, watch out for the swords and don’t drink my orange sodas. Also, there are chips in the cabinet.” He lifts the rim of his hat up a bit. “You look like you’re up to no good.”

Oh shit, how did he know!? “Uhh… what makes you think that?”   
  
“Well, for starters, Dave has told me that you are an expert prankster. Your reply to me made it pretty damn obvious, and don’t think I haven’t noticed that Dave’s getting a stomach nowadays.” He smirks. “There’s a huge bowl in one of the cabinets, it’s full of recording tapes, just dump that on the counter and fill it with the two bags of Doritos I got the other day.”

You blink, was Bro helping you with a prank? Hmm… you retract your ideas for pranking him. For now, cause you know you’ll prank him one day. Your prankster’s gambit demands it.

Going into the kitchen, you open the fridge and move out of the way as a pile of shitty looking swords fall to the floor. You grab two sodas out and attempt to put the swords away. After that, you find the bowl and the bags of chips. You’re not a fan of Doritos, but you know Dave likes them. You somehow feel like it would be a cliché to give them to him, but what do you care, your trickster side needs this.   
  
After filling up the bowl and grabbing the drinks, you return to the bedroom, finding Dave still at his desk, except he’s texting right now. “Hey, do you want to steal the Xbox from your brother now?”

He glances up and shrugs. “Sure, what’s with the bowl?”   
  
“Oh, your bro suggested we should have a snack.”   
  
Dave just raises an eyebrow but puts his phone in his pocket and gets up. “Hm, okay. Guess he’s being nice to you cause your dad chewed his ass.” He smirks a little at that, walking out of the room and into the living room. “Yo, Bro, move your fat ass. John and I wanna play in here.” Dave says as he made his way over to Bro.  
  
The other Strider moves to sit up and he tosses one of his paper airplanes at Dave, hitting him between the eyes. “Whatever, but I do believe it is you who has the fat ass here, lil’ man.”   
  
You watch as Dave’s cheeks burn red and you almost laugh, but you keep control. Bro moves to one end of the futon while Dave sits in the middle and you’re on the other end. You guys get a game set up in the game console and start playing. Once again, Dave’s not really paying much attention as he snacks on the chips as you play some weird game you’ve never heard of.   
  
He ends up eating the whole bowl and seems a bit surprised when he reaches the bottom and finds only crumbs. “Hm.”   
  
Bro and you look at one another, you wonder if he’s thinking the same thing as you: how did Dave not notice that? Then again, this is Dave you’re talking about, there have only been a few times you’ve seen him stuff his face like that on purpose (all those times were to either spite you or because of an eating contest with Jade).   
  
The older Strider sighs and shakes his head, standing up. “I’ve got a gig tonight, nerds. Since I’m the adult here, I gotta lay down some rules for while I’m out with Cal. One, don’t fuck with my stuff. Two, don’t be too loud, cause I’m tired of getting complaints from the neighbors. Three, no fucking on my futon.”

“Bro!” Both you and Dave exclaim and he smirks. 

“I know you won’t do it here, you’ll do it on Dave’s bed. And four, don’t stay up the whole night. It’s not that I care, it’s just that you’re a pain when you’re cranky, Dave.”   
  
He receives a well-deserved middle finger from Dave. Bro pats both of you on the head and went to get ready. “How long will he be gone?” You asked, turning to Dave.   
  
“Probably until around one in the morning or somethin’.” He replies, a bit distracted with the game. “Which is normal, unless if he gets kicked out because of something he did with Lil’ Cal.”

You nod and return to the screen, hearing Bro say good bye before heading out the door. About an hour after he left, Dave turns to you and suggests that you guys should have Chinese for dinner.   
  
You decide to take advantage of this suggestion. Chinese is filling, and you know from personal experience that it’s not a food that most people finish in one setting. But you’re tempted to see if Dave will eat a whole container, like, one of those big ones. Oooh, this could be part of your prank! “I’ll pay for it.” You grin, only to sweeten the deal. You know damn well that it will be money well spent!   
  
Dave hands you a menu pamphlet and you look through it, finding what you want and Dave tells you his order. You get off the couch and go to the kitchen to make the order in a more quiet area. As you pull out your phone, you notice the thermostat on the wall before glancing over at the futon.   
  
Your best bro is still in his hoodie, which you know he’s wearing to hide his soft tum. Hm, you want it off of him, you actually want to see how his stomach looks when he stuffs it, you tend to only see the aftermath. After dialing the number to the Chinese place, you place your orders, all the while, turning up the temperature in the apartment.   
  
Oh John Egbert, you are the living end.   
  
–

“Food’s here!” You cheer, walking away from the front door with a bag of food in your hand. The delivery man had just arrived and you had practically jumped right over the damn futon to get to the door. Dave looks over the back of the futon to give you a thumbs up, turning back to the television to whatever you guys were watching.   
  
You grin to yourself as you grab some more drinks from the fridge before returning with your dinner and sit down. “Okay, let’s see… I got my fried rice.” You say, opening a box. “With chicken, okay. Yep, they got that right.” You set it aside and grab one of the other containers.   
  
“Got your egg noodles with beef, hm, looks like they gave you a lot.” You hand him the box. “Think you can handle that?” You ask casually, trying not to give yourself away.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” He opens the box and takes the fork you offer him. “Do we have the pot stickers?”

“Yep!” You hold up that box and open it, setting it on the cushion between the two of you. As you pull one out and take a bite, you look over at Dave.   
  
He’s got the hoodie off, your thermostat trick worked. You can clearly see the effects of your fathers culinary delights on your best friend’s stomach now, he looks so soft! It’s actually really cute; Dave doesn’t look too bad with meat on those bones of his. But he’s not as big as you, well, not yet. You’re sure that with that box of noodles mixed with the other snacks he’s had this evening, he’ll be nice and round.   
  
Hm, you wonder why you’re doing this, but then you remember, it’s for the prank! Obviously, it’s only for that, nope, just that, no other reason!   
  
You decide that it would be wise to ignore your thoughts by shoving a large spoonful of rice into your noise hole.   
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you watch Dave work on his egg noodles, not paying you any attention as he watches some reality show (for the irony, he had told you when he turned it on). He seems to be pretty okay with eating right now, even though he should be full from all those chips and tarts earlier. But again, Dave’s been surprising you with how much he can put away. Sometimes you wonder if he now notices how much he eats and just tries to test himself.   
  
Although, if he does notice, you want him to apologize for taking the last two pot stickers! You wanted another one and he got selfish! You huff and decide to not tell him that he’s got a little something on the side of his mouth.   
  
That doesn’t stop you from watching him though. You’re doing your best to not make it obvious that you’re looking at his stomach, seeing that it’s swollen, and still getting bigger. A little part of you is excited when you see a small band of skin between his tight waistband and his shirt.  
  
But your joy dies when you notice him set the container down, he’s still got a fourth of the box left! “Something wrong?” You ask and Dave huffs.   
  
“Feeling a little full.” Was his reply as he puts a hand on his stomach.  
  
“Oh come on man, you’ve got, like, four bites left! Five tops, don’t waste your food!”  
  
Dave glances at you, eyebrow raised over his shades. “What do you care if I have some left? If you want it gone so bad, you eat it.”   
  
“Because Dad told me you shouldn’t waste food. And I’m not gonna eat it, you put sweet and sour sauce in that, gross!”

The other groans in annoyance before taking a long drink from his soda and setting it down. He snatched up the box and shoved a fork full of noodles into his mouth, watching you as he ate. You almost smile before returning to your rice, wondering if you could get him to eat this too. You’re pretty sure he’s still got room in there for it.  
  
Dave finished the last of his dinner and leans back, his shirt riding up more. “Here, do you want this?” You suddenly shove your container in his face.   
  
“The fuck? No, I don’t want it!”   
  
“Come on Dave, there isn’t much left and Chinese food fills me up fast, I’m not use to eating take-out like you are.” You pout, trying to give him the puppy eyes.   
  
The blond lowers his shades to give you a ‘you’re up to something’ look, but you just smile, still holding up the box to his face. Dave reluctantly grabs it and starts to shove the rice and chicken into his mouth. He has that finished off quick and hands the empty box to you, softly groaning.   
  
You look at his stomach, it looks bigger then before and you guess there’s probably no space left in it for more food. “You look like a balloon.” You commented.   
  
“I feel like I ate a lead balloon.” He glances at you and sighs. “Think you can work your magic on me?”   
  
“With pleasure.” You grin, cracking your knuckles for effects. He rolls his eyes and lays back again to let you have at it.   
  
Happily, you push up his shirt, putting your hand on his warm, tight tum. You rub for a bit before undoing the button of his pants to give him some relief, hearing a small sigh from him at that, his stomach pushing out a little more. “You’re gonna be bigger then me soon if you keep this up.” You chuckle, only to let out a yelp of pain when he grabs a lock of your hair and yanks.   
  
“And you will be to blame and then I will be the one to stuff you, asshole.” He’s glaring at you. “You thought I didn’t notice this time? Jesus H., John, you need to up your game when it comes to me. Master prankster, my ass.” He pulls your hair again.   
  
“Owowowow! Okay, okay! I get it, please let go!” He does and you pout at him, rubbing your head. “No one likes an asshole, Dave.”   
  
“You deserved some pain in exchange for this pain.” He pats his stomach, hearing an uneasy gurgle come from it. “Keep rubbing, it still hurts.”   
  
You scoff and put your hand on his stomach again. “Yes, your highness. OW! Stop pulling my hair!“   
  
"When you stop being a dick, I will." 

–

You and Dave had passed out on Bro’s futon sometime that night, apparently in each others’ arms like some sorta cliché movie couple, but with your hand on Dave’s exposed belly.

You only knew this because later the next day, Bro showed you the picture he took of you and Dave sleeping. Much to yours and Dave’s embarrassment, Rose and Jade got the picture sent to them through text, each sending you guys a comment about it. 

TT: I am to assume that your defense for this picture is ‘no homo’, correct?   
  
GG: you two look so cute! and dave you have to let me pinch that belly of yours one of these days, no use hiding it now!! :) 

“Hey John,” Dave says, looking at the messages that you both received, “how about we just go to your place from now on.”   
  
“Agreed.” You sigh, hoping that the two of you can live this down.

   
  
END


End file.
